


Michael X Child Reader Guardian Angel/Baby Sitter

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Micheal the arch angel X child reader any genderThe babysitterWhen Micheal the arch angel is sent to protect a child by the name of (y/n) (y/l/n) what trouble will arise?How hard can it be to watch after a 6 year old kid?This arch angel will learn it’s a lot harder then it looks to protect the six year old that is meant to work with the Winchesters go save the world.(Takes place while Sam is about seven and Dean is about 11-12)SPOILERS!!!!!!





	Michael X Child Reader Guardian Angel/Baby Sitter

You ran around your (f/c) painted room while jumping on your bed. The tv show you were watching suddenly got interesting and you plopped down on the mattress and cuddled with your favorite stuffed animal. The movement on the screen was quick and it took all you had to concentrate on what was happening on the screen. 

The arch angel Micheal was grumbling about his new assignment. Watch a six year old, he was not a babysitter, he would soon find out on a daily basis was your life threatened. 

You were the soulmate to Sam and Dean Winchester, yes at six no one would guess it but it was written in the stars. Your legacy would be know by those you saved, in books written by some weird guy who needs some people time and then in and alternate universe as a TV show both know as Supernatural. Some teen girl would also make a musical about it, with robots and stuff. All that mattered to your six year old brain was wake up, eat, make a mess, and then of course sleep. Sleep was a fight though.

Micheal appeared outside your house, he was dressed in his classic suit and had his angel blade hidden. He knocked on the door to your house and waited.

Your mother rushed to the door you trailing behind her. As the door opened Micheal laid eyes on the two of you, your mother had (h/h/c) hair and (h/e/c) eyes. Bags were visible under her eyes proving sleep was not coming easy to the women.   
He looked down to see you peeking out from behind her legs. 

Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was messy and your (e/c) eyes were wide as you saw the angels wings despite him having hidden them away. He knew you could see them, children were often more sensitive to things like that. 

“Mommy..” Your tiny voice began, it was drowned out by your mother beginning to speak. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked confused as to the angels doing here.

“Ah, yes I was sent by the agency of babysitters. A friend of yours said you were in need of a small break, all paid for a trip to Hawaii for a week. I suppose you weren’t told, well you don’t need to worry. I can help you pack then get you on your way.”

“Hawaii? Really?” She seemed surprised yet excited. “My child, I cannot just leave...”

Micheal knew it was a stretch but he could make anything happened. He snapped his fingers and an angel drove up in a car. “That is my job, the babysitter, Lucio will take you to the air port.” He said pointing behind him. 

Your mother nodded and hurried to pack and then kissed you goodbye, after giving all the instructions to keep you happy she left. 

No Mom, no dad, no School, a babysitter with wings, and it was summer. Perfect. 

You had lost your dad just like Sam had, just a year later on the same day. Your mother had gotten you out of the house before she had even known what had happened. 

Azazel saw you as a way to get to Sam and Dean in the far future so he often sent demons to check on you, making sure his plan could work. As you ran back to your room to watch a movie you took the angels hand. He followed after a moment of hesitation.

“Are you a fairy?” You asked. 

Micheal held his tongue about to gag at the idea of being one of those horrible things that like to think they could pretend to be aliens. “Angel actually.” 

“Angel, like those things I see on trees at Christmas?”

“Yes.” Micheal replied. 

“Can I touch them?” You asked as your tiny hands began to reach for his wings without a reply. 

“If you wash your hands first.” He said with a slight grimace seeing the chocolate stains on your tiny hands. You nodded and ran to the bathroom. He followed to see you pull out a small step stool and turn on the water. You used soap and began to sing a half and jumbled version of the ABCs.

“A d c b e x z y m n p v d I hope you sing with me again.” 

Micheal held back a laugh, how could children fail at the ABCs so badly? You then dried your hands off and reached for the wings. He closed his eyes and allowed you to touch them for only a moment. The feeling was weird, he was not used to allowing hands to touch his wings. 

Then he realized if you were meant to be Dean Winchesters soulmate in a way you were his to, that was also why you could see it. If he used Dean as his vessel then you could still have a relationship with the man. Michel eyed you as you ran off to chase around the unfortunate animal that resides in your house. 

“I just want to pet you!” He heard you yell as you chased the dog about he house. When you finally caught the dog he could hear it whining about how it did not want to be dressed up again. Micheal could not help but laugh at the image of the dog being dressed as a prisoner while you played cops and robbers. 

That’s when there was another knock on the door. You looked to him fearfully. “Don’t answer it!” You cried. He picked you up and cocked his head.

“Why?”

“Evil. I thought you were the evil coming but it wasn’t..but now it has to be...” You said. He placed you in your room. “No don’t leave me...”

“I will be right back.” He said as he closed your door. Micheal opened it, his angel blade in hand. A surprised demon stood on the other side of the door. 

“Hey old pal..” it began as its eyes flicked to black. 

“What are you doing here?!” Micheal snapped his angel blade shining in the light of the sun. 

“Checking in the brat.” It gulped as Micheal held his shirt in his fist.

“Why!” 

The demon panicked. “To make sure..sure it is still kicking.” 

“Why!” Micheal roared slamming the demon against the porch. 

“To..to see if it was alone..so we could take it..Azazel wants to teach it to fool and manipulate to..get to the Winchesters...”

Micheals eyes grew wide realizing you and Sam both lost a parent to a fire. Demon blood ran through your veins. Micheal dragged the demon inside. You were shivering in your room hearing yelling. You tried to focus on your movie.

Micheal took the man to an empty room and killed him. He snapped his fingers and all evidence of the kill evaporated. He came back to your room to see small tears escaping your eyes. 

“Oh..Uhm are you okay...”

“Is the bad man gone?”

“One of them...” he replied as you crawled into his lap. He held you until you fell asleep. For the week he kept watching you protecting you. 

Soon your mother arrived back home and life went back to normal, whenever your mother went out Micheal watched you. He kept a close eye on your house no matter who was home. 

As you grew up he kept and eye on you. He had become a close friend, but he also could be cold towards you. You began hunting at the age of 15 after your mother was killed by a demon. Seven had entered your home, Micheal came to late, but soon enough to save you. 

You vowed you would find the person responsible. Micheal knew what he had to do, he took you to Bobby’s house and that is where you met the Winchesters. 

You and the boys hit it off immediately. Some of your memories had been replaced but not all of them. You and Sam began to talk about your backstory and you learned what killed your dad killed his mom and a bond was created that day between you, Sam, and Dean. 

Micheal cursed himself as he left you and he would not see you until years later when the world was coming to hell.


End file.
